Hero
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Xander finds out who he truly is after an ill thought out wish. One Shot.


Hero

* * *

**Just another short story, that my mind came up with, instead of writing my main stories.**

**I of course don't own BtVS or Fable, and I'm getting nothing but good feelings from reviews for my work.**

* * *

Xander groaned as he levered himself off the ground, he'd been knocked over by a vampire while he'd been goofing around during a patrol with his best friends. Buffy had staked the vampires and everything was cool. He turned to face his friends with his trademark grin.

"That was a close one huh, Buff?" He said then the grin dropped from his face when he saw the looks on their faces. "What's up doc?" he said nervously trying to lighten the mood again. I failed, in fact it seemed to make it worse.

"See!" Buffy said, glancing at Willow. "That's what I'm talking about, he doesn't take anything seriously."

"Huh?" Xander said now thoroughly confused. Willow was biting her lip, conflicted between her oldest friend and her only female friend.

"Maybe your right," she conceded.

"Alright, timeout," Xander said. "What is going on here?"

"You shouldn't be out here. It's not safe for you, I can't keep protecting you everytime a big bad comes to town," Buffy said. Xander frowned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Willow.

"Maybe she right Xander I don't want to see you get hurt," Willow said. Xander blinked, this is a nightmare, it had to be, his friend weren't really turning on him like this.

"Okay look, I've only been hurt once guys, and even then it wasn't worse then I get at...." He was going to say 'at home', but could finish, he couldn't admit that part of his life to his friends.

"It's only a matter of time," Buffy said hotly. "Your the normal one, I can't afford to be distracted watching your back all the time, your the Zeppo." Xander felt something snap inside him when Buffy said this, it was alright when Cordelia called him that, as he knew it was just her way of dealing with him. But with Buffy it was more real, it really hurt, even more so when he saw Willow seemed to agree with Buffy.

"This Zeppo has saved your life three times already, that puts me ahead on the life saving," he said getting annoyed. Buffy looked stunned then suspicious, she didn't believe him.

"Like you could," Buffy snorted.

"I... Oh fuck it!" Xander said he ignored Willows gasp at his language. "Believe whatever you like, I've had it!" he said and turned to leave.

"Xander!" Willow called out desperately. Xander turned back.

"You know what, I wish I was with people who believed in what I truly am." Willow and Buffy looked horrified at what he'd said. Xander reviewed what he'd said. _Oh crap_, _I said the W word_. He looked round and breathed in relief when he couldn't see any veiny looking demons.

"Granted."

"Xander!" Both Willow and Buffy screamed when their friend simply vanished.

Xander was dreaming, he had to be dreaming. He was watching someone's life, not his, couldn't be his. He was living with his father and older sister in a small village called Oakvale, then one day the village was attacked by bandits, and while he hid the whole village was burned and everyone slaughtered. He was then rescued by a magic user called Maze and taken to the Hero's Guild. That is where he'd been for the last few years. It was so real, like memories. Suddenly he was pushed out of bed, a bed he wasn't previously aware of being in. He grumbled and got up to glare at his attacker. It was Kendra, or someone that looked quite a bit like her.

"Get up lazy bones!" She said. Nope can't be Kendra with a mouth like that. "We were meant to met the Guildmaster over the river and that was over an hour ago." It was then that it hit him, why this seemed so familiar, it was just like in the game. Xander felt like sitting back on the bed. _No fucking way!_

_

* * *

_

**There you are, Hope you enjoyed reading. If so please review.**

**I'm comfortable with character bashing, which is why this is so short.  
**

**This will stay a one shot for the time being, but you never know what the future will bring. ;)**


End file.
